<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Девятый вал by Besselezenochniy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993906">Девятый вал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy'>Besselezenochniy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Goodbyes, M/M, POV Second Person, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты боишься, что передумаешь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Девятый вал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/attention_whore/gifts">attention_whore</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Запасись терпением в дорогу. Тебе придётся оставить Леорио. Вам вместе никак нельзя. У него учёба, будущая карьера, студенческая-человеческая жизнь, нормальная, понятная и простая как дважды два, а у тебя месть за клан. Леорио в отличие от тебя за не спасённые некогда жизни выбрал другой путь — научиться таки их спасать, а ты? Ты — убийца, оправдывающийся юношеским максимализмом, гордостью, долгом, хреновой погодой, не сладким кофе и чем только угодно, что позволит тебе легко сорваться с места в карьер. На поезде, на дирижабле, на корабле — плевать, на что есть ближайший билет, на том и свалишь, лишь бы побыстрее и подальше.</p><p>Ты боишься, что передумаешь. Неуверенность раздирает вены изнутри, вымораживает горячую кровь, словно новокаин, и остужает голову — чёртов анестетик в стылом взгляде, спокойном как штиль, непоколебимом. Когда Леорио смотрит на тебя т а к, сердце трепещет и точно не от использования нэн. Просто он чуть более здравомыслящий, пускай и не хочется это признавать, он знает, что месть эта нахрен никому уже не сдалась. Ты думал, что умнее всех, но на деле оказался всего-то самонадеяннее и взбалмошнее. Идёшь вечно напролом — бесконтрольное судно и девятый вал — т о н е ш ь, не видя ничего вокруг, кроме тёмной синевы.</p><p>Леорио не отпускает. Бульдожьей хваткой цепляется, почуяв сомнения, вгрызается до крови, до разорванного мяса, до открытого нараспашку нутра, что свернулось клубком оголённых нервов в предсердии, и касается. Его вечно сухие, шершавые, пахнущие мылом и антисептиком руки легко надавливают на нужные точки. Здесь болит? А здесь? А если так, посильнее?</p><p>Да, болит, хочешь сказать ты, но упрямо (господи, сколько же в тебе упрямства) молчишь, сомкнув искусанные губы. Леорио будто хирург вскрывает тебя, как ему будет угодно, и всматривается, переворачивает внутри всё, копается с любопытством и искренней верой в то, что помогает, что потом станет легче, что ты обязательно вылечишься и пойдешь на поправку, а ты — нет. Внутренний порядок превращается в кашу, месиво, одну большую гниющую рану. Леорио с чувством выполненного оставляет тебя — своего первого пациента, грёбаный пробник — и уходит, запирая за собой дверь. Ты тоже уходишь (сбегаешь) почти сразу же и понимаешь, что без анестезии с минуты на минуту умрёшь.</p><p>Болевой шок.</p><p>Девятый вал.</p><p>Ты тонешь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>